Sonic: Liveaction
by UltimateShadic
Summary: My idea for a live action sonic movie! The final chapter, chapter 6, is up.
1. Chapter 1

Sonic the Hedgehog Chapter 1: Intro

⌠This is just an intro thing for my fic. It shows the human characters before they became the animals. Anyways, this is a fanfic made as a plot for a live-action Sonic the Hedgehog Movie, instead of the cool Anime one. P.S: I know the chapters aren▓t very long, I▒m just no good at making long fics.■ A blue hedgehog stood on top of a building, looking around the city. Suddenly the peace was interrupted by a loud explosion. He wheeled around to see a large army of robots marching through the city, shooting everything. The hedgehog grinned and jumped into the air. He started to run down the side of the building.  
Whoa, whoa, hang on a second. I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Sonic...Sonic the Hedgehog. I wasn▓t ALWAYS a hedgehog...And I'm still not 24/7. You see, it all started like this.  
You see, it all began when I was 7, always reading comic books about The Flash, who had super-speed. I thought he was the coolest, and I thought that if I ran every day, I would eventually be just like him. But by the time I was 10, I had realized that that kinda thing only happens in comics and movies.  
Boy, was I wrong.  
Now, lets go to when I got my powers.  
Kyle Thompson walked down the hallway of his High School. People waved as he went past and said, "Hi, Sonic!" You see, I'm the school track star. Fastest in the whole country. People call me Sonic because I run so much and so fast. Sorry for interrupting, but I felt I had to. On with the story.  
Kyle kept walking. A blonde kid with glasses ran over. "Hi, Kyle." He said. "Hey Miles." I said back. See, that▓s my best friend and neighbor, Miles Prower. We've been buds since kindergarten. But while I chose to be a track star, he chose the life of a scientist. "Build any good machines lately?" I asked. "Nah, ya see, Mister Robotnik keeps confiscating all our machines." Miles said. Mister Robotnik is the schools Science teacher and teaches a class on building machines and models down at the community center. He's really weird, always trying to build robots. He's really fat, and the only hair he has is his huge moustache.  
A boy with red hair walked over. "Hey guys." He said. "Hey Knuckles." We said. That▓s Rick Konnington, the schools boxing champ. Everyone calls him Knuckles because he wears brass knuckles outside of school and is so good at boxing.  
"So, guys. Schools almost out. Awesome, huh?" Knuckles said. "You bet!" I said happily. "I guess." Miles said halfheartedly. Knuckles patted him on the back. "Aw, quit being a nerd, Miles! At least your parents let you buy metal and build with it!" He said. Miles brightened up. "Yeah, I guess so." Suddenly, someone yelled out, "Oh, Kyle!" Kyle looked over his shoulder. A girl wearing a bright red dress, platform shoes, and with pink hair was running toward them. "Run guys, its Amy!" I said. Instantly we ran off. You see, that▓s Amy Rose. Amy is the schools best shop class student. She likes it so much that she even carries a mallet around in her dress pocket. She also has a MAJOR crush on me. She never leaves me alone. Anyways, Amy kept chasing. Finally we lost her, and the bell rang. "Dang, free periods over." Knuckles said. "See you guys in gym." Knuckles walked off. Kyle waved and walked off to science class. Miles turned and headed for history.  
end of chapter one 


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic the Hedgehog Chapter 2: Powers

Kyle: Hey, you're all probably thinking that my narrating is boring, so I wont anymore. Bye!

Kyle walked down the road with Rick and Miles. It was after school, so they had to go to Mister Robotniks class at the community center. The second they walked in they noticed a large machine. "Um...Mister Robotnik, what is that thing?" Miles asked. The fat teacher stepped out from behind and said to the 7 students who took his class, "This is a machine that will give people incredible powers! But unfortunately it doesn't wo-" He patted the machine and it fired. All 7 students were shot. They stood up, grumbling. Mister Robotnik nervously chewed his nails, then said, "Since that happened, if you don't tell anyone, I'll let you take the rest of class to do whatever you want." Everyone except Miles cheered.

Kyle arrived home to see his parents in black clothes. "What happened?" He asked. "Your Grandfather Jim died a while back, rememeber? We just got back from the funeral." His dad said. "We didn't take you because education is a bit more important then going to the funeral of someone you never met..." "Even though you never met grandpa Jim, he left you something in his will." His mom said. "He gave careful instructions to NEVER sell or lose the thing he gave you." Kyle shrugged and took the box his mom handed him. It looked like an irregularly long jewelry box. He opened it. His eyes widened. In it sat 7 multicolored emeralds!

Kyle sat in his room with Rick and Miles. He showed them the emeralds. "Cool!" They both said. "I think they're good luck charms or something." Kyle said. "So lets each carry one around." They nodded. Kyle took the blue one, Miles took the yellow one, and Rick took the red one. Soon, Kyle's friends went home. Kyle figured he'd go for a jog. He started to run and noticed something...He was going twice his normal speed! He continued jogging faster, just to see what happened. Soon everything was speeding by in a blur. He looked around and heard a loud boom. He blacked out.

Kyle woke up and looked around. He was in a meadow with a beautiful clear lake. He stood up and realized that he seemed...Shorter. He walked over to the lake to see if somehow he had somehow gotten shorter and jumped back with a yell of terror. Instead of seeing his normal reflection, he saw a blue hedgehog, with green eyes, gloves, and red shoes. His eyes widened as he realized his voice was different. "WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!" He yelled.

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic the Hedgehog Chapter 3: Hero Kyle stepped back. He turned and ran. This couldn't be happening. He couldn't be a..a...Hedgehog! He heard another boom, and he fell over. He looked around. He was in the middle of New York city, and he lived 4 miles outside of town! He had made it here in only a minute! He looked down at his hands and realized he wasn't a hedgehog anymore. Curiosity got the better of him. He turned and ran down the street. He heard another boom and realized he was a hedgehog! He kept moving. He stopped and ran again. He turned human. "Of course!" He said. "Those loud booms...They're sonic booms! I keep hitting the speed of sound and becoming a hedgehog...But how?" He thought about something.  
Flashback "This is a machine that will give everyone incredible powers!" Mister Robotnik said.  
End flashback "That machine...I was shot by it! That must be it! It gave me super-speed and the power to become that...Hedgehog!" Kyle concluded. He pulled the emerald out of his pocket and set it down. He charged off. He hit the speed of sound, but nothing happened. He ran back and picked up the emerald. He hit the speed of sound again and became a hedgehog. "Of course..." Kyle said. "..The emerald! I don't know how, but it gives me the power to become this hedgehog!" He grinned. "Cool." 

A burglar dashed out of the jewelry store with a sack full of gems. He hopped onto his motorcycle and drove off so fast that no one could catch him. He thought he was home free...Until he saw a blue hedgehog running alongside his motorcycle. "Hey, man." The hedgehog said with a grin. "It aint nice to steal." He raised a fist and punched him in the face. The burglar flew off his cycle and landed on the road. He looked up and saw the hedgehog dash off. Next thing he knew, he was in jail.  
Kyle sat in his bedroom, grinning. For a week already, he had been New York city's greatest hero, although only the criminals knew. He watched another news report about how a criminal somehow was apprehended without anyone seeing it.  
Robotnik banged a fist on his desk. "I cant believe it! My machine worked, and for what? All it did was turn one of my students into a SUPERHERO!" He spat the last word like it was poison. He stood up and walked into his garage. He had several working robots in here, but how to get more...Building took time, so that wasn't the answer. He grinned. He would build a cloning machine!  
Miles sat in his room, watching the news report. Suddenly he an idea. Kyle had told him that he was doing all of this, s why couldn't Miles have gotten powers to? He concentrated hard, gripping his emerald tightly. He heard a noise like a whistle and opened his eyes. He looked in a mirror. He was a fox with two tails. "Awesome." He said.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic the Hedgehog Chapter 4: Team Sonic 

Note: To make up for putting in the wrong Chapter 3, which is now fixed,(Or at least it SHOULD be fixed) I'm putting chapter 4 up early.

Rick was gripping his emerald tightly in one hand, and was punching a punching bag with the other. He focused hard on the punching bag and punched. It broke off its chain and hit the wall. Not only that, but 2 holes were in it. Rick looked at his hand. It was gloved and had spikes on the knuckles. He looked in the mirror. He was a red echidna.  
Kyle stopped running. Two figures were flying towards him, and he was still a hedgehog. He dashed into the woods, and they landed in front of him. An echidna and a fox. "What do you want?" Kyle said, making a fighting pose. "Stop, Kyle! Its us, Miles and Rick!" The fox said. Kyle stopped and grinned. "Cool! You guys have superpowers too!" "Yup. I'm Tails!" Miles said. "And I'm Knuckles!" Rick told his friends. Kyle paused. He hadn't considered a super name..."And I'm...Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog." He said with a grin. "And together, we're Team Sonic"  
"For weeks, our city has been protected by a trio of animals with superpowers!" The news reporter said, sounding as if she didn't believe it herself. "A fox, echidna, and hedgehog have been working together to thwart crime across new York. What's their motive? Only time will tell.." Robotnik turned off the TV and grinned. "Those students may have superpowers, but I have my robots!" He said, looking at the vast army of robots before him. "And I am their leader, Doctor Ivo Robotnik!" He laughed evilly and stepped into a floating pod. "Now, my minions! Let us conquer the planet!" The robots marched and flew towards the city.  
Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails stood on top of a building. They looked around. Suddenly, they noticed the robots. They landed and shot. They destroyed buildings and more, rampaging. The trio looked at the turmoil. "Whoa." Said Sonic. "I..I guess we'll have to try beating them all..." The trio leapt off the building into the city.


	5. Chapter 5

Sonic the Hedgehog  
Chapter 5: Defeated…?

The trio attacked and destroyed. But no matter how many they broke, more kept coming. "We cant do this all day!" Knuckles said. "We may have to, at this rate!" Tails shouted back. Sonic said nothing. He looked up. "Guys, up in that pod. Isn't that...Mister Robotnik?!" He said. "That's Doctor Robotnik too you, bush swine!" Robotnik said. Sonic stared, then laughed out loud. "BUSHSWINE?! THATS THE BEST YOU COULD COME UP WITH?! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed. He stopped and glared at Robotnik with a grin. "How about this one, EGGMAN?" Sonic said. His friends laughed. "Yeah, big fat Eggman!" Knuckles taunted. Eggman glared. His pod transformed into a large robot with him inside. "Now how funny is it?" He yelled. Sonic stared, the turned and ran, grabbing Tails and Knuckles. They dashed along, swerving to avoid robots. Eggman gave chase, and blocked their way. His robot suit raised its mace. "Goodbye, rodents!" He yelled, swinging the mace. Knuckles jumped up and grabbed the mace. He pushed it back. Eggman pulled the mace back and swung again. It hit Sonic and sent him flying. The robot bent over and grabbed Tails and Knuckles. "If you ever want to see them alive again, come to the abandoned factory in the mountains and let me kill you!" He yelled at Sonic. He flew off, laughing. Sonic looked at the wreckage and at the retreating robots. He closed his eyes for a moment, then stood. He noticed Tails and Knuckles had dropped their emeralds. He picked them up and ran off for home.

Once he arrived home, Sonic snatched up the remaining emeralds and dashed off. He had been meaning to see what would happen if he had all 7. He charged to the factory.

Sonic walked in. Eggman stood with his friends tied up, in human form. Before Eggman could react, Sonic curled into a ball and rammed Eggman, knocking him over. He handed the emeralds to his friends. The emeralds circled the trio. Knuckles turned into a echidna, but pink. Tails turned into an orange fox with a blue cape. Sonic turned yellow. The trio turned to Eggman. With A grin, Sonic said, "Game on."


	6. Chapter 6

Sonic the Hedgehog  
Chapter 6: Cracking the Eggman AKA The End

Eggman took a step back, gaping. "How...How is this possible?" He said. Knuckles charged forward. "Hyper Knuckles says HI!" He said, punching the robot suit, which went flying backward. "Turbo Tails wants to say thanks for the memories, Eggface!" Tails said, ramming the machine so it crashed through the wall. Sonic flew after him and grabbed the robots leg. "And Super Sonic says GOODBYE!" He swung Eggman, who crashed into New York. The trio flew after him.

Eggman stood. Citizens fled. Suddenly the trio shot forward from the sky and hit the machine with a barrage of attacks. Eggman deflected them with his mace. Super Sonic flew forward and tackled him. Hyper Knuckles broke the mace in half with a punch, and Turbo Tails tackled it too. The machine fell over. Hyper Knuckles leaned over and ripped it open. Eggman jumped out, glaring. "You will pay for this, rodents!" He zapped them with a laser. It sent 4 of the emeralds flying. "NO!" Super Sonic cried. Eggman laughed and flew off. The trio lost their superness. Everyone cheered and waved at the three heroes. Sonic picked up a good sized rock and threw it at the escaping Eggman. It hit him on the head. "Oh, how I hate that hedgehog!" Eggman yelled.

Kyle sat in his room with his friends, watching TV. They grinned as they saw the report about them saving the city.

Meanwhile, across the city, the four other kids who had been in Robotniks after school class each found an emerald. The sky darkened as the last emerald was found...

The End?

"Okay, Thank you for reading! I have 3 sequels planned for this, so stay tuned! Here's a sneak peek at the next one:"

New animal people have been showing up all over New York! When one of them, a black and red hedgehog with a mysterious power called chaos control, teams up with Dr. Robotnik, its up to Sonic to save the day!


End file.
